Amor em Tempos de Ódio
by Florence D. P. Snape
Summary: No andar de cima, ela tremeu, apavorada. Eles sabiam muito sobre ela! Sabiam sobre sua amizade com Severus Snape... ele fora seu primeiro amor, seu primeiro beijo, seu primeiro homem. Severus Snape e Personagem Original NC-17
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 001**

**Novembro 1995**

Acordou, estava tudo escuro e muito frio. Ouviu vozes, ao longe. Tremeu. Tinham invadido sua casa! Sentou na cama, sentindo-se tonta. Levantou a muito custo, abrindo uma fresta da porta do quarto, escutando o que diziam:

- Pelo visto a trouxa mora sozinha, Rosier. - disse um homem.

- Eu sei que ela mora sozinha, Travers! Tenho vigiado ela por mais de uma semana. Muito gostosinha... e hoje vai ser minha! Eileen Warwick. Foi amiga de Snape na infância, por isso ele passa horas por este bairro, a olhando. - ele riu. - Garanto que aquele imbecil é apaixonado por ela desde os 5 anos de idade e nunca sequer a beijou!

No andar de cima, ela tremeu, apavorada. Eles sabiam muito sobre ela! Sabiam sobre sua amizade com Severus Snape... há quase vinte anos que não o via. Fora apaixonada por ele desde os 10 anos de idade, mas ele foi para um colégio interno na Escócia e eles só se viam nas férias e em alguns finais-de-semana. Namoraram assim por sete anos, ele fora seu primeiro amor, seu primeiro beijo, seu primeiro homem. Adorava a mãe dele, tinham o mesmo nome. Ainda a visitava, até hoje. Não havia semana em que não fosse ao menos dar um oi para Eileen Snape. Sabia que Snape estava dando aulas na escola escocesa em que se formara e que estava, de alguma forma, envolvido em algum trabalho secreto, algo que a Sra. Snape nunca falava, mas se mostrava bastante preocupada. Eileen jamais admitira, mas nunca esquecera Severus. Nenhum outro homem com quem ela tenha se envolvido era como ele... Snape tinha uma pose aristocrática desde os 8 anos, era educado, gentil, muito inteligente, teimoso feito uma mula, intenso, possessivo. Aos 16 anos, ele adquiriu uma sensualidade máscula, que o tornava incrivelmente sexy em combinação com a voz forte, macia. Ele a fazia tremer quando a beijava e a enlouquecia na cama. Eileen o amava completamente, platônicamente. Respirou fundo.

Um barulho de vidro quebrado no andar de baixo a trouxe de volta a realidade. Será que aqueles caras ali tinham alguma coisa a ver com o _"trabalho secreto"_ de Snape? Se sim, ou se não, ela tinha que sair dali! Correu ao roupeiro, colocou um vestido, botas e um sobretudo, jogou umas peças de roupa numa pequena bolsa e foi à sacada do quarto. Era muito alto, mas tinha que pular! Se agarrou aos galhos da grande árvore que alcançava sua janela mas despencou no chão, quebrando um galho.

- Você ouviu isso? - ela ouviu um deles falando dentro de casa. - Acho que a diabinha está fugindo!

- Ali fora! Perto daquela árvore!

E os dois homens vieram em direção à ela. Eileen começou a correr pelas ruas vazias e cobertas de neve, eles a seguindo. Ela percebeu que havia um terceiro vulto à direita, correndo entre as árvores do parque que ali havia, o pavor tomou conta dela, completamente.

Entrou num beco que conhecia, saindo na frente de um enorme supermercado que estava sendo atacado. O prédio estava em chamas. Parou, assustada. Pessoas corriam, outras gritavam. Ela tentou correr de volta para o beco mas se chocou com uma mulher e caiu no chão, sentada, sentindo as palmas das mãos sangrarem ao raspar o chão.

- _Mosmorde_! - alguém gritou, uma voz feminina, e uma enorme caveira com uma cobra saindo bela boca surgiu no céu londrino.

Eileen não conseguiu acreditar no que seus olhos viam! O que era _aquilo_? Levantou rapidamente, agarrando a bolsa e voltando de costas de onde viera. Chocou-se com alguém, um homem, mais alto do que ela. Ele lhe tampou a boca e o nariz, segurando-a firmemente, arrastando-a para o beco escuro.

- Fique quieta. - falou ele, baixo em seu ouvido.

_"Severus?"_ - a voz a lembrava a dele, apesar de ser um pouco mais... _"masculina e sexy."_ - tentou olhá-lo, ver quem a havia pego.

- Não ouse. - ele rosnou, puxando seu rosto violentamente para frente. Não queria que ela o reconhecesse, não por enquanto.

Eileen estava ficando sem ar. A mão dele lhe tapava completamente a boca e o nariz, com força, provavelmente deixaria marcas no rosto. Ela começou a tentar falar, não conseguia, o aperto estava forte demais, levou as mãos à mão dele, tentando fazê-lo soltar, um pouco que fosse!

- Mas que maldição! Fique quieta! - ele a olhou no rosto, enfurecido. - Quer morrer, Lyn?

_"Sev! Gentil e educado, como sempre..." _- teria sorrido, não fosse a situação crítica do pouco ar em seus pulmões. - _"Eu não quero morrer, mas é o que vai acabar acontecendo! Não consigo respirar!"_ - ela berrou em pensamento, ele sempre lera sua mente, de alguma forma que ela nunca entendera.

Snape entendeu, soltou um pouco a mão, tapando-lhe somente a boca. Já não havia ninguém na rua, além de uns encapuzados que ainda tacavam fogo nas árvores e nas casas.

- Vamos. - ele a empurrou gentilmente para que andasse.

Foram em direção aos encapuzados. Eileen reconheceu os dois homens que estiveram em sua casa, pavor tomou conta, ela começou a se debater.

- Não se preocupe. Ninguém lhe fará mal. Eu não permitirei. - ele a apertou mais contra o corpo.

Ela se acalmou. Reconhecia o tom da voz dele. E a segurança que sentia nos braços dele aos 16 anos voltava, ainda mais forte agora aos 35.

Se aproximaram do grupo de encapuzados.

- Ah! Então você a pegou pra mim, Severus! - falou Rosier, de troça. - Obrigado!

- Nem se aproxime, Evan! Eu a peguei, ela é minha.

- Nunca divide seus brinquedos, Severus! Não é justo! - reclamou Travers.

- Se já acabaram a festinha neste bairro, acho melhor se dispersarem, antes que os aurores cheguem.

Todos comensais aparataram, menos Evan Rosier.

_"Pessoas desaparecendo?"_ - assustou-se ela.

- Eu vim atrás dela, Snape! Ela é minha! - Rosier se aproximou, puxando Eileen pelo braço.

- Você caça, você leva. Estas são as palavras do Lord, Rosier. - e Snape a segurou com força. - Eu a cacei, ela é minha.

O homem, lívido de raiva, largou o braço dela.

- Não pense que isso vai ficar assim, Snape! Você vai se cansar dela, vai devolvê-la ao mundinho trouxa e aí eu vou caçá-la, vou estuprá-la e matá-la! - e aparatou.

Estavam completamente sozinhos no meio da rua deserta, agora. Snape soltou a mão da boca de Eileen. Ela se virou para ele. Estava exatamente como ela imaginara, apenas mais pálido e com olheiras. Ela levou a mão ao rosto dele, afastando os fios de cabelo colados pelo suor.

- Você os manteve longos... - comentou ela, sem saber, exatamente, o que dizer.

- Uma certa mulher me pediu para mantê-los assim, ela gostava. - falou ele, suave, as mãos na cintura dela, os corpos colados.

- Eu ainda gosto...

Snape mergulhou nos olhos azuis escuros que ele nunca esquecera. Era incrível que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ela ainda fizesse seu coração disparar. Ele não se impediu de aproximar os lábios dos dela, e um beijo suave, apaixonado, aconteceu. As línguas se enroscavam numa carícia calma e sensual. Eileen levou as mãos aos cabelos negros, puxando-o mais contra si. Snape aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo. E, agora, ele a tinha entregue em seus braços, domada por um beijo avassalador, possessivo.

Um barulho os fez lembrar que estavam no meio da rua.

- É melhor nós irmos... - falou ele, preocupando-se.

- Para onde?

- Eu vou levá-la para Hogwarts. - estava decidido. Não duvidava das palavras ameaçadoras de Rosier.

- Hogwarts? É a escola em que você trabalha?

- Como você sabe? - ele a olhou, estranhando.

- Sua mãe. Eu costumo visitá-la todas as semanas. É como eu tenho notícias suas.

- Certo. - ele sorriu de canto. - Depois falamos sobre isso... agora, se segure em mim, com força.

- Não precisa me pedir duas vezes. - ela se abraçou nele, deitando a cabeça em seu pescoço, sentindo o perfume do corpo dele.

- Feche os olhos e concentre-se apenas em mim.

- O que você vai fazer? - ela estranhou. - Vamos desaparecer, como aqueles caras?

- Sim. Chama-se Desaparatar.

- Como que se faz?

- Eu sou um bruxo, Lyn. - falou ele, temeroso.

- Um o quê? - riu ela.

- Bruxo... faço mágica. - um movimento de varinha e uma flor apareceu em sua mão e ele colocou detrás da orelha dela.

- Que... loucura! - ela estava espantada, mas sorria. - Por isso você fazia coisas estranhas acontecerem quando éramos crianças! Por isso foi para a escola interna...

- Sim. Você não vai se afas...? - a voz séria.

- Sev... - ela o beijou, suavemente. - Não me pergunte se vou me afastar de você porque é um bruxo, por favor! Eu passei todos esses anos procurando alguém que me tocasse como você toca, que me fizesse derreter ao me beijar, que fosse possessivo, ciumento e teimoso feito uma mula!

- Você achou?

- Sim. Esta noite. Não há ninguém que me faça sentir o que você faz. Por isso, eu não me importo se você é um bruxo, um centauro ou qualquer outra criatura fantástica. Eu amo você. Sempre amei.

Snape a apertou nos braços, tomando-lhe os lábios, aparatando.

* * *

- Abra os olhos, Lyn. - pediu Snape.

Ela abriu, espantando-se.

- Onde estamos?

- Meus aposentos, em Hogwarts.

- Que estranho... - ela tonteou, ele a segurou.

- Logo se sentirá melhor. É normal sentir tontura depois de aparatar pela primeira vez.

- ... um lugar desse tamanho sem janelas. - completou ela.

- Estamos nas masmorras. - ele sorriu do comentário dela.

- Masmorras? É muito a sua cara, Sev! - ela riu.

- Está com fome? Quer tomar um banho? Precisa de alguma coisa?

Ela o olhou, maliciosa.

- Sim, de você. - sussurrou ela.

- Incrível como sempre temos desejos parecidos, Lyn. - falou ele, malicioso. - Eu vou tomar um banho. Meu quarto é naquela porta ali.

Ela sorriu, aceitando a provocação. Retirou o sobretudo, jogando-o numa cadeira. Abriu a porta do quarto dele, entrando. Era muito escuro, clássico, acolhedor, a grande lareira acesa iluminava as paredes de pedra, dando a impressão de que estavam num hotel cinco estrelas da serra. Foi até a cama, sentou, retirou as botas e deitou de barriga para baixo, se arrastando pela cama, sentindo o cheiro dele ali, forte. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, observando as chamas dançarem na lareira. Abriu a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, e achou uma foto que a Sra. Snape tirara, no último natal deles juntos. Na imagem, Eileen e Snape estavam em pé no meio da neve, se abraçavam e beijavam, às vezes suavemente, às vezes quase pornograficamente. Ela devolveu a foto à gaveta.

Snape saía do banho, enrolando uma toalha na cintura. Não devia tê-la trazido. Não seria nada fácil envolver-se com Eileen, tinha a guerra... mas não podia permitir que fizessem algum mal a ela! Respirou fundo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria. Alguém descobriria que eles foram namorados na adolescência e a vida dela estaria em risco, de qualquer forma.

Saiu do banheiro. Viu a porta do quarto aberta, ela deitada em sua cama. Não pode evitar um sorriso. A amou platônicamente por anos, sonhando em tê-la de novo, chamá-la de sua. Se as coisas fossem diferentes, se ele não fosse bruxo, se nunca tivesse se envolvido com as artes das trevas... ela já seria sua esposa, há quase vinte anos, provavelmente teriam filhos, uma família.

Batidas na porta.

Snape voltou ao banheiro, pegando um roupão, vestindo-o, indo à porta.

- Albus? O que o tráz à minha porta às três da madrugada?

- Eu apenas quero saber se você está bem, meu filho.

- Estou sim. Foi um ataque à um bairro trouxa, no centro de Londres, algumas mortes não puderam ser evitadas, como sempre.

* * *

Eileen ouviu que Snape conversava com alguém. Ela levantou, indo para a sala.

_"Severus está conversando com... Merlin?"_

- Certo... eu só vim saber se você estava bem. - Dumbledore viu Eileen na porta do quarto de Snape, estranhando. - Tem... visitas?

Snape olhou para Eileen, indo até ela, envolvendo sua cintura, trazendo-a mais para a porta.

- Albus, esta é...

- ...a tão famosa Eileen Warwick. - interrompeu Dumbledore, entrando nos aposentos, sorrindo. - Finalmente, eu a conheço! Sou o diretor, Albus Dumbledore.

- Prazer, Sr. Dumbledore.

- Severus já me falou muito sobre você... um grande amor da adolescência, que nunca foi esquecido.

Ela olhou para Snape, que estava visivelmente embaraçado.

- Mas... há alguma razão para você tê-la trazido, Severus? Além dos motivos óbvios. - ele olhou para o casal, sorrindo.

- Sim, o ataque foi próximo a casa dela. Rosier usou da explosão à um supermercado para sequestrá-la. Ele descobriu meu envolvimento com Lyn e...

- Ele a quis, em todos os sentidos terríveis que nós sabemos. - continuou Dumbledore. - Eu vou deixá-los à vontade. Amanhã nós conversamos, meu filho. Boa noite, Lyn. Você é realmente tão linda quanto Severus sempre me falou.

- Obrigada.

Dumbledore saiu.

- O que foi isso? Quem é ele? Irmão bonzinho de Merlin? - perguntou ela.

- Não... ele é o irmão mau. Não se deixe enganar pelo jeito doce e educado de Albus. Ele sabe ser muito traiçoeiro. - alertou Snape.

- Nossa. Fiquei até com medo...

- Você não tem que ter medo de nada, Lyn. - ele a trouxe de encontro ao peito, olhando-a nos olhos. - Eu vou protegê-la, ninguém vai me afastar de você. Nunca mais.

- Do que você está falando? - ela não entendera.

- Eileen... talvez o Ministro não permita que você fique aqui, eles vão querer levá-la de volta para o mundo trouxa... a não ser que você se case com um bruxo. Você casaria comigo?

- Sim. Mas pelos motivos certos... porque se eles me mandarem embora eu não vou conseguir viver longe de você... não mais. - ela o beijou, profundamente.

Snape a levou contra uma parede, pressionando-se nela. Eileen envolveu a cintura dele com uma perna. Ele levou uma mão debaixo do vestido, acariciando a pele que ele conhecia e amava. Desceu beijos pelo pescoço, entre os seios fartos.

- Me diga que você está vestido debaixo desse roupão. - arfou ela, levando as mãos ao nó do roupão.

- Não. - ele foi ao ouvido dela, mordiscando, ronronando, a voz rouca. - Estou completamente nu...

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar obsceno, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, e abriu o roupão dele, molhando os lábios com a língua, faminta pelo que via. O corpo nu, os ombros largos, o tórax forte, com poucos pêlos, as coxas largas, o mastro pulsando de desejo por ela, um arrepiou de prazer cruzou seu corpo ao lembrar das sensações dele investindo dentro dela.

- Você está bem, Lyn? - brincou ele, a voz falsamente preocupada, lendo os pensamentos dela.

- Se eu estou bem? Não sei... - ela retirou o vestido, ficando apenas com uma calcinha negra, rendada, sexy. E o olhou, maliciosa. - ... o que me diz Severus? - o nome sendo sussurrado, saboreado, pelos lábios rosados. Olhos negros brilharam de desejo. - Quanto a você... - deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dele, arranhando-o. - ... está _ótimo_.

Ele capturou os lábios doces dela em um beijo delirantemente avassalador. Suas línguas dançavam em um ritmo quente, entrelaçando-se em intensa sincronia. Ele se esfregou nela, sobre a calcinha encharcada, percebendo a umidade do local, levando as mãos ao lado da peça de roupa, arrebentando as laterais. Passou a cabeça do membro na entrada quente e úmida, Eileen gemeu de olhos fechados.

- Aah, Severus...

Ele a puxou, beijando-a possessivamente, indo em direção ao quarto, os corpos colados.

- Deite na cama. - era uma ordem, a voz rouca.

Eileen obedeceu, subindo na cama de quatro, permitindo à ele uma visão provocante de sua bunda. E ele não guentou apenas olhá-la, também subiu na cama, jogando-a no colchão, cobrindo-a com seu corpo. Sua boca percorria o pescoço, os seios, enquanto uma mão passou a brincar com sua intimidade, no mesmo momento em que ele abocanhou um mamilo, sugando lentamente, fazendo-a gemer alto. Muito alto. Ele sabia tudo o que ela gostava, lembrava de cada curva daquele corpo e, tinha que admitir, extasiado, que ela estava muito mais gostosa do que aos 17 anos. Lembrava da violência necessária em que metia dentro dela, enlouquecendo-a de prazer.

- Aah... eu preciso de você, enfiado dentro de mim, Severus Snape... - repetiu o nome dele, passando a língua sobre os lábios, fechando os olhos, como se ele fosse o mais delicioso dos doces.

- Não... - ele rosnou, controlando-se para não meter nela, impiedosamente. - Não-repita-isso.

- Não quer que eu repita seu nome? - ela arfava, sensualmente, sorrindo travessa. Sabia que ele adorava ouví-la gritar seu nome no ápice de prazer, sabia que isso mexia com o auto-controle dele. - Severus Snape... - falou lentamente, saboreando-o. - Eu quero gritar o seu nome... com você dentro de mim.

Ele parou as carícias. Admirando o corpo dela, os seios fartos, os mamilos rijos, a umidade que escorria entre as coxas grossas. E deitou completamente sobre ela, esfregando sua ereção no meio das pernas dela.

- Isso... - ela gemeu alto. - Severus...!

Ele invadiu sua boca com a língua, vicioso, e a penetrou até o fim, de uma vez só. Gemeu em alívio, ouvindo-a gritar seu nome, cravando as unhas em seus ombros e costas. Eileen envolveu as pernas na cintura dele, empurrando seu membro mais fundo dentro dela. A cada estocada ele aumentava ainda mais o ritmo; os corpos se moviam juntos e ela gemia, gritava, o xingava, implorando que ele metesse mais, gozando uma, duas, três vezes seguidas, sentindo ele todo dentro dela, cutucando-a bem fundo, os testiculos dele se chocando violentamente contra seu corpo. Ele a tinha entregue, completamente extasiada de prazer, reduzida a gemidos incoerentes, ainda investindo dentro do aperto úmido dela. Foi quando Eileen sentiu os braços dele envolvendo fortemente sua cintura, pressionando-se mais sobre ela e, então, o gozo dele a inundou, quente, gostoso. E ele, exausto, ofegando, deixou-se cair completamente sobre o corpo quente dela, abraçando-a, sentindo-se incapaz de se mover, enquanto sentia os espasmos de prazer tomar-lhe o corpo.

Depois de um tempo, Snape deitou ao lado dela na cama, puxando-a para seu peito. Adormeceram.

* * *

O Ministério foi informado da presença de uma trouxa em Hogwarts, assim como das circunstâncias em que ela estava ali: como noiva de Snape. Mas os comensais começaram a atacar cidades trouxas inteiras, não poupando ninguém, matando a todos, pedindo que entregassem Eileen, ou não parariam os ataques. Havia sido aberto um processo de legalização para Eileen, que foi negado pelo novo Ministro, Scrimgeour.

Dumbledore e Snape foram ao ministério conversar com o ministro.

- Ela é um risco para todos, Dumbledore! E eu estou sendo pressionado por todos os lados... ela não pertence ao nosso mundo!

- Rosier está atrás dela, Ministro! - rosnou Snape, furioso. - Devolver ela para o mundo trouxa seria entregá-la para os comensais!

- Então, eu digo para fazermos isso! - disse Scrimgeour.

- O QUÊ? - vociferou Snape, prestes a pular sobre o homem, sendo impedido por Dumbledore.

- É melhor perder uma vida do que continuar com essa matança! Por favor, Snape, você consegue outra mulher! Ela é apenas uma trouxa!

Foi a gota d'água. Snape atacou Scrimgeour, que voou do outro lado da sala. Dumbledore se pôs na frente de Snape.

- Pare, Severus! Se você o matar estará muito encrencado!

- Vou ordenar aos aurores que a cacem! - berrou o Ministro, se levantando, um corte feio no rosto. - Vamos achá-la e devolvê-la ao mundinho trouxa, de onde ela nunca deveria ter saído!

Voltaram para Hogwarts.

Decidiram que esconderiam Eileen, dentro dos terrenos do castelo.

Construíram uma casa e ela passou a morar lá.

* * *

Queridas e queridos leitores,

o que um dia de ócio não faz, hein?

Ontem, dia 18 de Agosto de 2009, feriado aqui em Cruz Alta (no RS, para aqueles que não sabem), uma chuva terrível. Nada para fazer no meu grande apê de 8m². Tive um... delírio (creio que proveniente do tal ócio, pois minha pessoa não usa drogas - a não ser que Severus Snape passe a integrar a categoria de tóxicos, aí eu terei que procurar uma clínica, de preferência em Londres!).

Ai ai

Enfim, aqui está o resultado desse delírio! É uma short-fic, não terá mais do que 5 capítulos (i hope).

Muitos beijos!

REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Capítulo 2

**Maio de 1996**

Snape matara Dumbledore.

Fazia mais de um mês que Eileen não via o amado. Hagrid era sua única companhia, não havia nada para fazer no castelo, então ele passava dias inteiros na casa dela.

Estava tudo muito calmo. Calmo demais.

O Profeta Diário era sua única fonte de informação sobre Snape. Hagrid trazia o jornal para ela, todos os dias.

**

* * *

**

**Agosto 1996**

O Profeta Diário trouxe uma notícia que a fez pular de felicidade.

_HOGWARTS TEM NOVO DIRETOR: SEVERUS SNAPE_

_Severus Prince Snape, acaba de ser nomeado Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, pelo novo Ministro, Phius Tickneese. Snape é um conhecido Comensal da Morte, tendo trabalhado como espião na citada escola, para aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, por mais de 15 anos. Foi o assassino do antigo Diretor, Albus Dumbledore. Leia mais na página 15._

Snape chegou em casa naquela mesma noite.

Eileen o recebeu com lágrimas de felicidade e um jantar maravilhoso.

Foram tomar um banho juntos, Snape estava exausto.

- Não adianta tentar me seduzir, Lyn... estou morto.

- Ahm... Sev. - reclamou ela.

- Hoje, não, Lyn. Amanhã eu tenho o dia inteiro para ficar com você...

Foram deitar.

Depois de um tempo:

- Sev, eu não consigo dormir... - murmurou ela.

- O que é, Lyn?

- Uma coceira...

Ele bufou.

- Onde?

- Aqui. – ela apontou a parte interna da coxa.

- Quer que eu busque uma poção? - ele fez que ia se levantar.

- Não... é melhor eu tirar este pijama... deve ser o tecido que me dá coceira.

Ela tirou a roupa, lentamente, a calcinha junto com a calça do pijama.

Ele bufou, sentando na cama, jogando as cobertas no chão. Se pôs entre as pernas dela e puxou a camisa do pijama dela pra cima, fitando-a nua.

- O que você está fazendo? - exclamou ela.

- O que você me pediu. - ele sorriu de canto, sexy, enquanto levava o rosto ao meio dela

- Severus! Ah! - ela gemeu deliciada quando sentiu a língua dele.

Snape observou-a cravar as mãos no lençol da cama, quando sua língua invadiu seu sexo. Sentiu-a arquear o corpo e abrir mais as pernas. Ouviu seu nome sendo gemido diversas vezes, em meio a frases incoerentes. Penetrou um dedo nela, sentindo as paredes dela o apertarem, e não pode conter um gemido de satisfação. Retirou o dedo, explorando cada centímetro da entrada exageradamente molhada, deslizou dois dedos para dentro dela, sentindo a pressão ao redor deles aumentar. Eileen ficou tensa, ele sorriu, malicioso, e voltou a atenção ao ponto externo mais sensível dela, mantendo os dedos, sem se mover, dentro dela. Não demorou muito para sentí-la empurrando o quadril contra seus dedos, mas segurou a vontade de mover os dedos, mantendo-os dentro dela, acariciando-a com a língua, intensamente. Queria sentí-la, descobrir como era vê-la gozando.

Eileen se agarrou aos cabelos dele, colocando os pés em seus ombros, dando total acesso à lingua dele para sua entrada. E o prazer a invadiu.

Snape sentiu as pernas em seus ombros tremerem, as paredes dela se fecharam sobre seus dedos, viu-a jogar a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados, arfando. O gosto dela em seus lábios... agora quem não conseguiria dormir era ele. Seu membro pulsava de desejo. Mandou o cansaço pros infernos e, num murmúrio, estava nu. Eileen não notara sua intenção, e gritou de prazer ao sentí-lo penetrá-la, estocando-a, impiedosamente.

Ela segurou até onde pode, mas quando o prazer se tornou insuportavelmente gostoso, deixou o corpo relaxar e a única coisa que conseguiu foi gritar o nome dele, sentindo-o se despejar em seu interior.

Snape rolou para o lado dela, ainda arfando, puxando-a para seus braços, as respirações se acalmando.

- E então? - perguntou ele.

- Hmmm? - tudo o que ela conseguiu articular foi um gemido.

- Será que agora, que parou a "coceira",... você vai conseguir me deixar dormir?

Ela sorriu, adormecendo, quase que imediatamente, nos braços dele.

* * *

No outro dia, Snape foi para o castelo, um tanto receoso com o fato de Eileen ir passear com o meio-gigante pelo povoado de Hogsmead, naquela tarde. Mas ele permitiu, sob a condição de que seria um passeio rápido.

* * *

Eileen e Hagrid caminhavam pelas ruas desertas do belo vilarejo, voltavam para o castelo. Os únicos estabelecimentos abertos eram um bar, chamado Três Vassouras, e uma loja de doces, a Dedosdemel.

No bar o movimento era intenso. Neste momento dois homens saíam de lá, suas capas indicando que eram aurores. Eileen gelou.

- Hagrid, o Ministério está me procurando. - murmurou ela, aflita. - Vamos!

- Eles são ex-alunos de Hogwarts, eu os conheço. - falou o meio-gigante, inocentemente.

- Eles estão atrás de mim!

- Certo. Vamos seguir...

- Hey, Hagrid! - gritou um deles. - Como vai?

Eileen tremeu, olhando para o amigo.

- Não deixe eles se aproximarem... - pediu ela, assustada.

- Olá, Johnson! Quanto tempo! - Hagrid andou um pouco até eles. - Oi, Garret!

- Oi, Hagrid! Quem é a sua amiga?

- Ah, ela é uma amiga... - enrolou ele, não soando nem um pouco convincente. - Está hospedada em minha casa, em Hogwarts.

- Nós não mordemos, moça! - gritou Garret. - Pode se aproximar!

- Ela não é daqui. É francesa, sobrinha de Madame Maxime.

- Hmm... francesa.

- Ela é casada, meninos.

- Mas que droga, Hagrid! - reclamou Johnson, brincando.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir. Até. - disse Hagrid.

- Vamos com vocês até a bifurcação da estrada.

O meio-gigante hesitou, antes de seguir caminhando, nervoso. Os dois homens o seguiram até Eileen. Ela cobriu a cabeça com o capuz, tentando esconder o rosto. Os homens conversavam com Hagrid.

- E a senhorita? Tem nome? - perguntou Garret.

- Não entendo... - ela falou, baixo, forçando um sotaque que parecesse francês.

- Ela não fala português, rapazes.

- Que pena. Lindos olhos...

Chegaram a bifurcação, eles se despediram e sumiram pela estrada.

- Graças à Merlin! Eu quase me borrei!

Eileen riu, nervosamente, do comentário do amigo.

- Nem me fale...

* * *

Os dois aurores seguiam pela outra estrada.

- Você disse que ela tinha belos olhos, Garret?

- Sim. Olhos bem incomuns, de um azul escuro, lindos.

- Azul escuro? - confirmou Johnson.

- Sim. Como os daquela trouxa que estamos procurando... Eileen Warwick... - ele parou o que falava, entendendo.

- Hagrid está escondendo ela! - gritou Johnson.

E eles correram de volta pelo caminho, tomando a estrada para Hogwarts. Ao longe podiam ver a sombra do meio-gigante.

- _Stupefy_!

E Eileen foi ao chão, desacordada. Hagrid a pegou no colo, gritando com eles.

- O que vocês _pensam _que estão fazendo?

- Sabemos quem ela é, Hagrid. Você pode se encrencar escondendo uma fugitiva do Ministério!

- Uma fugitiva? Eileen não fez nada contra ninguém!

- Não nos interessa, temos ordens para prendê-la.

- Eu não vou permitir que vocês a levem!

Eles atacaram Hagrid juntos:

-_ Stupefy_! - repetidas vezes, até que o meio-gigante caiu, desacordado, Eileen ao seu lado.

Eles a pegaram, aparatando.

* * *

Era noite, quando Hagrid acordou, no chão frio da estrada. E percebeu que Eileen não estava mais ali. Correu para Hogwarts.

* * *

Na sala do diretor de Hogwarts...

- Snape. O meio-gigante paspalhão está aqui fora.

- O que ele quer, Aleto? - rosnou ele, disfarçando a preocupação que surgia.

- Falar com você.

- É meio _óbvio _que ele quer falar comigo, sua imbecil. - rosnou ele. - Eu quero saber o assunto.

- Ele disse apenas que é urgente.

- Mande-o entrar e suma! - ele se levantou, pegando a capa. Hagrid entrou. - O que aconteceu?

- Eles a levaram! Dois aurores! Johnson e Garret!

- Maldição! - foi á lareira, jogando o pó de Floo, mas Hagrid o impediu.

- Pense bem, Severus. Eles vão devolvê-la ao mundo dela. Lá ela, talvez, esteja mais segura.

- Eu preciso saber se ela está bem, Hagrid!

- Eu vou lá. A Ordem precisa de você! Mesmo que eles não saibam disso, ainda.

Snape respirou fundo. Hagrid estava certo.

- Vá e me traga notícias.

E o meio-gigante sumiu nas chamas da lareira.

* * *

Eram mais de 4 hs da manhã, quando Hagrid reapareceu na sala do diretor em Hogwarts.

Snape estava adormecido na poltrona em frente à lareira.

- Severus!

- Hagrid! - ele acordou, sobressaltado. - Onde ela está?

- Eu não trago boas notícias...

- Eles a mataram? - desespero tomando conta.

- Não. Apenas a mandaram de volta para a casa dela. Com a memória dos últimos meses apagada.

- Isso não... não pode ser. Eu voltei a ser apenas uma lembrança da adolescência para Lyn... - ele andou de um lado para o outro, exasperado.

- Talvez assim seja melhor, Severus. Pense. Ela está mais segura...

- Rosier está atrás dela, Hagrid!

- Eu vou contatar a Ordem, vou contar isso à eles e vão protegê-la.

* * *

E a Ordem da Fênix passou a vigiar a casa de Eileen.

* * *

Vou responder as reviews das manas lindas:

**TatiHopkins e NinaRickman:** que bom que vocês estão de bem! As duas podem comentar a fic, não precisam discutir! Eu também tô apaixonada por Sev-Lene! To muito curiosa para saber das "aventuras" dela de volta no futuro! Muitos beijos!

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Outubro 1996**

Eileen acordou com um peso na cabeça.

Era sábado.

Tomou café, preguiçosamente, e se vestiu para um passeio. Parecia que esquecera algo importante... todos os dias era assim. Mas hoje estava meio tonta, meio enjoada. Um passeio lhe faria bem. Visitaria Eileen Snape.

* * *

Como sempre, ao sair na rua, encontrou a vizinha brincando com os cachorros.

- Bom dia, Dora! - cumprimentou Eileen.

- Bom dia, Lyn!

Ninfadora Tonks, sua vizinha há poucos meses, muito querida. Se tornaram amigas facilmente. Adorava os cabelos coloridos dela.

* * *

Eileen caminhou duas quadras, chegando na Rua da Fiação. Meia quadra depois, já via a casa da_ "sogra",_ não que ela fosse realmente sua sogra... isso não passava de uma brincadeira das duas. Eileen Snape dizia que ela era a nora do coração e que sempre seria, mesmo que Severus se casasse algum dia.

Viu a Sra. Snape abrir a porta da casa e um homem alto de vestes longas e completamente negras se despedia dela. Mas, antes que pudesse identificar quem era, a sensação de tontura ressurgiu. Eileen caiu no chão. Alguém veio em sua direção, lhe puxando pelos ombros.

- Você está bem?

Ela reconheceu a voz.

- Severus? - murmurou, tonta.

- Sim. Eileen. - ele se controlou a muito custo para não beijá-la, dizer a saudade que sentia, nesses dois meses separados. - Se apóie em mim.

Ele a levou para dentro da casa de sua mãe, colocando-a sentada no sofá.

- Minha querida, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Sra. Snape.

- Estou um pouco tonta e enjoada, Sra. Snape... eu acho que vou ter de ir ao médico. Tenho me sentido mal durante as manhãs... todos os dias.

Snape olhou para ela e, então, para a mãe, entre assustado e feliz.

- Há... alguma chance de você estar grávida, Lyn? - perguntou a Sra. Snape.

- Não. Eu não tenho namorado, nem saio com ninguém há mais de um ano!

- Eu posso ir ao médico com você, se quiser, querida.

- Sim, Sra. Snape. Eu adoraria.

* * *

**Segunda-feira.**

Foram ao médico.

Eileen fez vários exames.

Voltaram dois dias depois, para saber os resultados.

- Então, Dra. Trentini, o que tem de errado com a Lyn? - perguntou a Sra. Snape, aflita.

- É grave? Por favor, me diga.

- Não, acalmem-se. Você não está doente, Srta. Warwick. Você está grávida. - disse a doutora.

- Eu... não, eu não posso estar grávida! Eu não... a sra. tem certeza? - Eileen estava confusa.

- Sim, o exame de sangue confirma que você está grávida. Eu gostaria que vocês me acompanhassem à sala de ultrasonografia, para ouvirmos os batimentos do bebê e saber de quantos meses a senhorita está.

Elas seguiram a médica.

Eileen deitou numa maca, tendo a blusa erguida. Um gel foi passado em seu ventre quase plano, e a médica começou a procurar na tela a sombra do feto.

- Aqui... estão vendo? Está muito pequeno ainda... calculo que você está grávida de uns dois meses, Srta. Warwick. Escutem... o coração...

Eileen tinha lágrimas nos olhos, não sabia se de choque ou de felicidade.

* * *

E os meses foram se passando, a barriga foi crescendo e Eileen já não se importava de que maneira ela engravidara, ela amava aquele bebê que crescia dentro dela, que chutava e se mexia, continuamente.

Snape era uma visita constante na casa dela, e quando ele não podia vir, mandava uma carta pela mãe.

Ela estava completamente apaixonada por ele, de novo. Mas não alimentava esperanças. Estava grávida, não fazia ideia de quem era o pai de seu filho. Snape era diretor em uma escola na Escócia, era prestigiado pelas altas rodas, era um homem de posses. Enquanto ela era uma qualquer, mãe solteira.

**

* * *

****Fevereiro 1997**

Numa manhã, depois de muito rolar na cama, Eileen sentiu uma vontade de tomar um café com muito chocolate... ela fechou os olhos e se espreguiçou, imaginando as delícias que queria comer. Então, seu pé bateu em algo e ela ouviu um tilintar de copos. Sentou o mais rápido que a barriga de 6 meses permitia e, nos pés da cama, havia uma bandeja maravilhosa com tudo aquilo que ela havia desejado tomar no café da manhã. Eileen se assustou, tocou na comida, verificando se aquilo era real... levou um pedaço do bolo de chocolate à boca e mordeu.

- Delicioso... - murmurou.

Trouxe a bandeja para perto, se escorou na cabeceira da cama, ligou a tv e começou a comer, vendo desenhos.

A Sra. Snape entrou no quarto ao ouvir a tv ligada.

- Bom dia, Lyn. Nossa, da onde tirou essas delícias?

- Não sei. Não foi você quem colocou aqui?

- Não.

- Então, foi mágica! - brincou ela. - Porque eu desejei um café da manhã à base de muito chocolate, me espreguicei e isso aqui apareceu!

A Sra. Snape olhou para Eileen, um sorriso surgindo, uma suspeita em mente.

* * *

Era tarde da noite, naquele mesmo dia.

Snape saiu da lareira, batendo o pó das vestes. Sua mãe o esperava no sofá.

- Boa noite, meu filho.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, mãe?

- Não, Lyn e o bebê estão ótimos. É seu o filho que ela está esperando?

- Sim... - falou ele, num suspiro, sentando-se. - Lyn está grávida de um filho meu.

- Eu só quero entender, meu filho... como ela está grávida e não se lembra de nada?

- Rosier estava atrás dela. Ele descobriu que eu e ela fomos namorados por um longo tempo. Ele a quis. Na noite do ataque ao supermercado da outra rua, há quase dois anos atrás, ele e Travers invadiram a casa dela, Lyn fugiu pela janela. Eu a segui e a peguei antes que Bellatriz o fizesse. A levei para Hogwarts, contei tudo sobre mim e a pedi em casamento. O Ministério descobriu e quis mandá-la de volta para o mundo trouxa. Eu e Albus a escondemos, mas eles a encontraram, apagaram sua memória e a mandaram para casa. A Ordem da Fênix a está protegendo desde então. Mas quando você cogitou que ela pudesse estar grávida eu... não pude me afastar mais. Eu sonho com ela e meu filho todas as noites...

- Eu soube que você era o pai, no momento em que entrei no quarto dela, nesta manhã, e ela me disse que uma bandeja de café da manhã apareceu feito mágica sobre a cama.

- Mágica? - os olhos negros brilharam.

- Sim. Meu neto fez mágica antes mesmo de sair do útero da mãe! - falou ela, sorrindo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Cada um perdido em seus prórpios pensamentos.

- Lyn está dormindo? - perguntou Snape, depois de um tempo.

- Acho que sim...

- Eu quero vê-la.

Ele subiu as escadas, entrando no quarto de Eileen. Ela estava acordada, vendo tv, comendo chocolate.

- Severus! - sorriu ao vê-lo. - O que aconteceu?

- Nada. Eu apenas quis te ver... - ele sentou na beira da cama, pegando nas mãos dela, olhando, encantado, o ventre proeminente.

- Não fale assim, por favor. Não me dê esperanças...

- Por que?

- Sev... eu estou grávida e não faço ideia de quem é o pai!

- Eu não me preocupo com isso. Eu vou ser o pai dessa criança, se você permitir.

- Você está falando sério?

- Sim. Eu quero estar junto, quando você entrar em trabalho de parto. Me chame, me avise. Eu virei correndo.

Os olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas. Ele se aproximou, puxando o rosto dela para si, beijando-a, lentamente, aprofundando o beijo, colocando nele toda a saudade que sentia. Ao final do beijo, Eileen o encarou, a expressão estranha.

- Por que eu tenho a impressão de que estou esquecendo algo? Sempre que eu olho pra você eu sinto que devia lembrar de alguma coisa!

- Não se preocupe com isso, Lyn. Eu amo você, vou cuidar de vocês... - ele acariciou a barriga, sentindo o filho chutar.

- Você sentiu? - sorriu ela.

- Como eu não sentiria! Pequeno ativo... já escolheu um nome?

- Nicholas. Gosta?

- Gosto, sim. Nicholas. - ele beijou a barriga dela, sentindo os chutes, sorrindo. - Não dói?

- Depende de onde ele chuta. Se é o meu estômago, eu tenho vômito, se é meu diafragma, tenho um ataque de soluços. E minha bexiga não pode ficar nem um pouco ocupada!

- Já sabe o dia que ele nascerá?

- É para ser em maio... mas a médica teme que Nick não espere tanto para nascer. Ela calcula que ele já esteja com um quilo e oitocentos gramas!

Snape ficou a olhando, apaixonadamente.

- Você pode ficar aqui? - perguntou ela, a voz pidona.

- Você quer que eu fique?

- Quero!

- Então, eu preciso tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa.

- O que você quer comer? Diga que eu faço aparecer!

- Faz aparecer? - ele sorriu, estava louco para ver as mágicas de seu filho. - Eu quero um sanduíche de filé com salada e um brigadeiro enorme.

Eileen fechou os olhos e um bandeja apareceu ao seu lado, com o que Snape pedira, mas com dois brigadeiros, ao invés de um.

- Eu ia dar o brigadeiro pra você. - falou ele.

- Ótimo, então eu como os dois, um por mim e o outro por Nick!

Snape tomou um banho, vestiu um pijama tranfigurado a partir de umas roupas de Eileen e deitou ao lado dela, que já dormia. A abraçou, acarinhando a barriga, beijando as mãos dela, passando as mãos ao seu redor, puxando-a para seu peito, o máximo que Nicholas permitia. Assim, ele dormiu, com a mulher amada nos braços, com seu filho entre eles.

* * *

Respondendo às Reviews...

**TatiHopkins e NinaRickman:** infelizmente, sim, Eileen esqueceu tudo o que viveu com o Sev (pelo menos nos ultimos tempos). E sabe que eu até estava pensando em escrever uma fic com uma protaginista chamada Tatiana Sciarra... poderia dar certo, o que vocês acham?

**Ana Paula Prince:** obrigado pela prece de "Deus abeçoe essa mente criativa"! E devo informá-la que seu pedido foi atendido... fazia mais de duas semanas que eu estava com um bloqueio criativo em relação à Só o Amor Salva, e então, ontem à noite, simplesmente consegui escrever três capítulos! Muitos beijos!

Bem, _people of the fanfiction world_, estamos nos encaminhando para o final, já!

O capítulo 4 e último virá (acredito eu) na próxima semana!

Beijos!

**Reviews!**


	4. Final

**Capítulo 4**

**8 de Março de 1997**

Amanheceu muito frio.

Eileen acordou tarde, já passavam das 3 da tarde. Estava muito enjoada, uma tontura forte, tentou levantar da cama, mas quase caiu. Chamou a Sra. Snape.

- O que aconteceu, Lyn? - perguntou ela, entrando no quarto.

- Não estou me sentindo bem... acho melhor chamar a Dra. Trentini.

- Eu vou ver se consigo falar com ela...

A Sra. Snape desceu as escadas, quase correndo. Se ajoelhou em frente a lareira.

- _Incendio_! Diretoria de Hogwarts! - e a imagem da sala do diretor apareceu. - Severus! - ele apareceu nas chamas. - Graças à Merlin, você está aí!

- O que aconteceu, mãe?

- Lyn não está bem. Acho que Nicholas vai nascer!

- Vou mandar Pomfrey até aí. A guerra está para estourar aqui no castelo hoje, eu não poderei ir...

- Estou esperando por Pomfrey!

Não demorou mais que dois minutos para a medibruxa aparecer. As duas mulheres correram até o quarto de Eileen. Ela estava desmaiada, a camisola e o colchão molhados.

- A bolsa dela estourou! - falou Pomfrey, abrindo a pequena maleta que trouxera, tirando de lá dois vidrinhos, levando-os aos lábios de Eileen.

Logo ela acordou, lentamente, assustando-se.

- Acalme-se, querida, você entrou em trabalho de parto, mas está tudo bem com você e com Nicholas. - falou a Sra. Snape.

- Q-quem é ela? - apontando para Pomfrey, que corria a varinha sobre seu corpo.

- Madame Pomfrey é... médica. Tudo vai dar certo...

Pomfrey projetou uma imagem da criança, sobre o corpo de Eileen, que se assustou.

- O que é isso?

- Este é seu filho, Eileen! Mas você só poderá ver a magia enquanto ele estiver dentro de você.

- Magia?

- Deite e relaxe. Logo você terá um pequeno chorão em seus braços para amamentar. - disse Pomfrey, verificando que as poções faziam efeito.

Eileen estava completamente desperta e não aparentava sentir dor, uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- Faça força, querida, quando sentir as contrações... - pediu Pomfrey.

* * *

Menos de quatro horas depois, um choro foi ouvido. Pomfrey analisou Nicholas, limpou-o e o passou para os braços de Eileen, que olhava para o filho, encantada. O pequeno cessou o berreiro, Eileen levou o bico de seu seio à boca do filho que sugou, avidamente. Ela ficou o olhando, os pézinhos, as mãozinhas, os cabelos tão finos e tão negros...

Pomfrey se despediu e foi embora.

Mas foi quando o pequeno parou de mamar e abriu os olhinhos para vê-la que seu coração perdeu uma batida. Os olhos eram escuros, assim como os cabelos, assim como...

- Severus... - e ela entendeu, olhando para a Sra. Snape. - Ele é o pai de meu filho, não é?

- Sim, minha querida. - respondeu ela, emocionada.

- Por que que eu não me lembro...? Será que... - ela não terminou o pensamento, não imaginaria Snape a tomando a força... se aconteceu algo entre eles fora consentido, ela o amara platônicamente por anos.

- Assim que ele chegar ele te contará... mas, acredite, Nicholas foi feito com muito amor...

- Isso eu tenho certeza... eu apenas queria lembrar...

* * *

Passava das duas da manhã quando Nicholas chorou novamente. Eileen acordou, sorrindo, pegando o pequeno no berço, voltando à cama, observando-o mamar. Um barulho no corredor e ela olhou para a porta.

- Severus! - ela sorriu, sonolenta.

Ele estava parado na porta, ainda, olhando para o pequeno nos braços de Eileen.

_"Meu filho."_

Sorriu e se aproximou, parando ao lado da cama.

- Como nós...? - sussurrou Eileen, olhando para ele.

- Você lembrou? - estranhou ele.

- Não. - ela sorriu, suavemente. - Mas é muito óbvio que Nick é seu filho... ele tem os seus cabelos e os seus olhos. Mas... por que eu não me lembro?

- Nós nos reencontramos, há quase dois anos atrás. Em resumo... tinha um... homem te perseguindo, mas eu a encontrei antes dele e te levei para morar comigo em Hogwarts...

- A escola onde você estudou... onde você dá aulas. - interrompeu ela.

- Isso. Eu a pedi em casamento, você aceitou. Mas o Ministério da Magia proibiu a sua presença no mundo bruxo.

- Ministério da Magia? Mundo bruxo? Do que você está falando? - ela não estava entendendo nada.

- Eu sou um bruxo, Lyn. Assim como Nicholas.

- Nick é... - ela parou, algo fazendo sentido. - Por isso a bandeja de café da manhã apareceu aquela vez!

- Foi ele quem a fez aparecer para você. Enfim, sem a liberação do Ministério eu não poderia mantê-la em Hogwarts, mas eu a mantive, a escondi dentro dos terrenos do castelo. Há quase um ano atrás, eles encontraram você. Apagaram sua memória e a mandaram de volta para casa, como se nada do que vivemos juntos tivesse acontecido.

- Por isso eu sempre tinha a impressão de que havia esquecido de algo! - Nicholas parara de mamar e adormecera. Snape olhava para o filho, sem se aproximar. - Quer segurá-lo?

- Eu... estou sujo. - era verdade, agora Eileen reparara, ele estava coberto de barro e algo que parecia... sangue, preocupação surgiu, mas ele entendeu o que ela iria perguntar: - Depois eu te explico como fiquei assim, Lyn. Vou tomar um banho.

Foi o banho mais rápido e mais esfregado que Snape já tomara na vida!

Quando ele voltou ao quarto, o corpo relaxado, Eileen conversava com o filho, os olhos dela brilhavam de amor e o pequeno a olhava atentamente. Snape sentou ao lado dela, na cama, beijando-lhe os lábios, suavemente. Os olhos negros de Nicholas caindo sobre ele.

- Os meus olhos... - murmurou ele, encantado.

- Sim... ele é lindo.

- Vamos torcer para que ele não tenha o meu nariz... ou a minha personalidade.

Eileen riu.

- Pois eu amo tudo em você. Se ele tiver seu senso de honra a sua inteligência e essa pose aristocrática, eu serei a mãe mais orgulhosa do mundo!

- A sua opinião não conta, as mães sempre acham seus filhos perfeitos. Posso segurá-lo?

- Claro!

Ela passou o pequeno para os braços de Snape. Nicholas olhava para ele com a mesma atenção que olhara antes para Eileen.

- Eu queria lembrar de como ele foi feito...

- Eu posso te contar tudo o que você não lembra, Lyn. - murmurou ele, olhando para o filho.

E ele contou, com detalhes. Desde a caça de Rosier, até a noite em que Hagrid apareceu na sala da diretoria avisando-o que os aurores a haviam levado.

- Mas... por que você não me contou isso antes?

- Eu ia, mas quando descobri que você estava grávida, eu me forcei a mantê-la no escuro. Estávamos em guerra, Lyn! Eu não podia arriscar a vida de vocês... se descobrissem que você estava grávida de um filho meu... - ele respirou fundo, sacudindo a cabeça, como se espantasse o pensamento. - Eu era um espião duplo... trabalhava para a luz dentro do covil do Lord das Trevas.

- _Estavam_ em guerra? Não há mais guerra?

- Não, desde hoje. Voldemort foi destruído há poucas horas.

- Por isso você chegou daquele jeito...?

- Sim. Quando minha mãe me contactou na escola, eu recém havia recebido a mensagem de que a bataha se daria hoje, em Hogwarts. Eu queria ter estado aqui, ao seu lado, como eu prometi, mas eu não pude! Me desculpe...

- Não há o que eu lhe desculpar, Sev. Você estava lutando para que nossos filhos tivessem um futuro sem guerras... - ela acariciou o rosto do filho que havia se aconchegado no peito de Snape, adormecendo.

- Nossos filhos? - uma sobrancelha foi arqueada.

- Sim... eu não quero parar no Nicholas. Quero mais uns dois, pelo menos!

Snape a beijou, feliz demais para confiar na própria voz.

- Mas... e agora? Você vai continuar ensinando em Hogwarts? - perguntou Eileen.

- Nunca pensei que viveria para ver o final da guerra. Nem nunca imaginei que eu diria isso... mas sim, eu gostaria de continuar ensinando em Hogwarts... mas quero a cadeira de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! Chega de Poções!

**

* * *

****Filhos que eles tiveram:**

**1997** - Nicholas

**2003** - James e Sophie

**2008** - Christopher

**

* * *

****18 anos depois...**

**2015**

James e Sophie W. Snape entravam pelas portas duplas do grande salão, juntos com outros primeiranistas. Os cabelos lisos dos gêmeos e os olhos escuros de Sophie não deixavam dúvidas de que eram filhos do diretor e professor de DCAT, Severus Snape, e da bela convidada da noite, que tinha ao seu lado um outro menino, Christopher, de sete anos, com os cabelos tão negros e lisos quanto o dos gêmeos, ou quanto os do setimanista da sonserina, Nicholas Snape.

* * *

E aqui está o último capítulo de Amor em Tempos de Ódio (o resultado de uma tarde chuvosa).

Peço desculpas pelo final pouco criativo.

Prometo que "Só o Amor Salva" terá um final mais detalhado!

**TatiHopkins e NinaRickman:** o final foi, sim, feliz! Não sou adepta a finais tristes.

**Coraline Snape:** esta aqui é apenas uma... distração... pra falar a verdade, eu só gosto mesmo é do início!

**Ana Paula Prince:** foi uma pena Eileen esquecer de tudo o que viveu com o Sev... mas ela vai ter muito tempo para... digamos... refazer tudo aquilo que ela não lembra! rsrsrs AH! E a ideia de Nick fazendo comidas aparecerem, _eu_ é que queria poder fazer isso!

Muitos beijos!

Reviews!


End file.
